1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a garden sprinkler, and more particularly to a prostrate base of the garden sprinkler.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional prostrate garden sprinkler base comprises one or more spray tubes which are exposed and are therefore susceptible to disintegration. In addition, the spray tubes are poorly arranged such that they undermine the overall esthetic effect of the sprinkler base.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a prostrate garden sprinkler base which is free of the shortcomings of the conventional prostrate garden sprinkler base described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by the prostrate garden sprinkler base which comprises a prostrate main body, one or more spray tubes, and a shield intended to enhance the overall external appearance of the sprinkler base and to provide the spray tubes with protection against the effect of washer.
The features and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention in reference to the accompanying drawings.